Letting Go Of The Past
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: All Liz wanted when she and her sister moved back into Central City was to find the closure she never got when she left; falling in love with Wally West was never the plan.
1. New Co-WorkerNew Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Co-worker, New Town**

**Central City **

**"**West you'll be the one to show the new girl around" His white haired boss told him sharply. The boy in question resisted the urge to groan. He didn't want to show around another new girl who was just going to try to flirt with him. The attention was nice, but come on! Not while he is trying to do his job. Well his day job anyway, as Flash on the other hand… well that was just one of the perks of being a superhero.

"Of course sir" he said instead, while inwardly cringing. "When is she coming in?"

"Tomorrow morning 9:15" His boss told him. "Her name is Elizabeth Channing, she just moved here about two weeks ago, from Gotham"

Wally nodded though inside he cringed. – Gotham? The place where Batman hung out when he wasn't in the Watch tower? Well this was just getting better and better. Most people who worked in the police force there usually left Gotham frightened and jumpy.

Not that Central didn't have their fair share of costume baddies oh no in fact West still had the burn marks from Heatwave on his shoulder. Yet they weren't as bad _or_ as crazy as Gotham's baddies tended to be.

Wally then frowned. Channing? That sounded almost like- Nah couldn't be, she wasn't the type to pursue forensics. She was too shy, too quiet. Normally girls like her would prefer botany or being a librarian.

Wally shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of her he hadn't thought of her at all during high school, and had only spoken to her when they were paired that one time for a class project. Yet now that he thought about it… no it was in the past. No point in dwelling on it anymore.

Unfortunately he was going to regret that. Because where Liz Channing was concerned the past was not fleeting, it followed her wherever she went. No matter how far she and her sister ran it always followed her, that's why she moved back to Central, it was so she could confront her past, and hope for some final release.

* * *

Lizzie sighed at her little 11 year old sister. They had moved here from Gotham only two weeks before. Unfortunately her little sister didn't like the idea of going back to a place that held so much suffering for her older sister. Her younger sister remembered very little of what happened because she was so young. Only about four years old when they had finally packed their bags and left town. Where they headed to Gotham. The increasing crime rate meant that housing pricing was down – it was not a fun experience almost going head to head with the Joker and Harley Quinn on more than one occasion, but they made due.

Lizzie had struggled caring for a four year old. Luckily she was old enough to be in Kindergarten meaning that at least for a couple of days she could go to Gotham university- having earned a scholarship to study Forensics at the elite Gotham University. Unfortunately she still had to buy food, so she was forced to work out with the headmaster of the University how she could fit a job and caring for a four year old into her University schedule.

The headmaster had been helpful and very kind. She had even offered to babysit her little sister on nights when she was too busy. To this day the headmaster still called to check on her most hardworking student. While she had interned and worked at Gotham's police station her old head master had been one of her few friends. Yet making the headmaster her friend did not mean she expected good grades just because of her position with the headmaster. Many of her classmates would think the opposite, but she truly worked hard for her grades.

"Charlotte, I know you don't like being here, you missing your friends and all, but you can still talk to Tim on the phone and you can invite him here." She said trying to keep her sister happy.

"I just don't understand why we're here," Charlotte said shaking her raven head. "I hate it here"

Lizzie sighed. "I know, but please understand, I need to put the past behind me, for both our sakes. Ok Charlie?" She said.

"Why can't you do that, back home?" Charlie asked her eyes wide. She, despite all the crime in Gotham, loved it; she loved her friends, their little apartment, the restaurant that they used to visit during the weekend when Lizzie wasn't working, the bright blue sky in the morning when they woke up. She missed it all.

"I know you miss Gotham, I do to, but things here will be good too I promise" She told her younger sister.

Charlotte sighed. "Ok Lizzie, I'll try" Her cobalt blue eyes conveying her sadness, but Lizzie refused to bend it was to late to change her mind she had already gotten the job at Central City Police station.

Instead Lizzie smiled gratefully. "Thank you Charlie you won't regret it, and don't worry we'll visit Gotham during Christmas"

At that Charlotte smiled. "I know, and we'll have fun then won't we?"

Lizzie's smile broadened. "That's my girl"

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review.**


	2. That's Her That's Him!

**Sorry for the LONG wait. I was agonizing if I should cut a scene but then I felt that I would have to rewrite a scene that to be honest I actually adore, so I kept it. So without further ado the chapter where Lizzie and Wally meet.**

**Disclaimer: Lizzie and Charlie are mine, However the DC characters, such as Wally West, Bruce Wayne and the rest of the DC characters that may or may not be mention they are not mine in anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: That's Him!/That's Her!**

**Wally West's Apartment**

Wally woke up at 6 his body screaming in pain. Last night had been particularly bad. The JLA had been called to fight the Joker all the way in Gotham and unfortunately Joker had called in a lot of other baddies, what had transpired was a very painful battle of skill, wits and … strength.

In a nutshell it had been a very long drawn out fight that had taken till three in the morning to finish. The second the Flash had gotten to his apartment he passed out not even bothering to change out of his costume.

Unfortunately he had also forgotten to eat and with his speed power and metabolism, It could result in his death if he went any longer without food, so now he had to eat, else he would be sluggish all day and that was putting it extremely mildly. He quickly ran to his fridge and downed anything he could get his hands on. A cooked stake, he had made but hadn't been able to finish. He downed the rest of the milk, had several bowls of different kinds of cereal, cooked himself some bacon and eggs (scrambled and sunny side up), twelve pieces of toast and an energy bar.

So Wally had a bit of an appetite so what?

Once he was finished he sped dressed himself and drove himself to work. Curious as to what the day would bring.

* * *

**Channing Household**

"Get up lazy girl" Lizzie said angrily shaking her little sister. Charlotte just swatted her hand away.

"Five more minutes" She muttered sleepily.

"I gave you ten, already" Lizzie said.

Shaking her little sister once more "Get up already we have to leave in an hour and I want you to have breakfast"

Charlotte woke up and glared openly at Lizzie. "I'm up, now go away"

Lizzie smiled at her little sister. "Gladly" and she left the room.

Lizzie headed to the kitchen to fix Charlie's lunch and make her breakfast. Charlie's lunch consisted of Cereal with hot milk and sugar* Charlottes favorite.

She had just finished putting the ham on the on the sandwich for Charlie's lunch when Charlie came down stairs.

Now the thing about Charlie? She wears her mood at that particular time so in the morning she usually comes down stairs wearing all black. That's just how she is. Unfortunately by the time lunch comes around she's not feeling 'morning moodiness' as she likes to call it. So she usually calls Lizzie and ask her to bring an extra pair of clothing. The problem? Lizzie can't make it to the apartment and to her school and on top of that her lunch is at a different time than Charlie. So it made perfect sense when Lizzie without turning around told Charlie,

"Bring an extra set of clothing; I am not coming to pick you up if you feel the need to change your clothes." She told Charlie.

Now what Charlie was wearing was not inappropriate in the least. She wore a black short sleeved shirt that puffed at the top of the sleeves and the neck line was raised a bit almost like a half turtle neck and a black A-line skirt that went to just above her knees. Charlie's raven black hair had been brushed back in a ponytail leaving her bangs as a fringe stopping just above her eyes. She looked beautiful.

Charlie just rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Mo- Lizzie, I won't call this has nothing to do with my mood"

Lizzie nodded in understanding, wisely ignoring the slipup even if it did almost make her smile. "First impressions" She said anyway. Lizzie had never done that being too worried about hiding evidence of her father's 'impression' on her than making first impressions on anyone. It had been pointless in her case because everyone she had gone to school with had known her since kindergarten anyway, but this was Charlottes first time at a new school even if she didn't want to be there, they both knew how lonely it would be if neither of them made any friends.

Charlie nodded to her sister taking a spoonful of her cereal. "I don't want to be alone all year Lizzie" She told her sister.

"I know, trust me I know how that feels"

"You had no friends here?" Charlie asked her young eyes wide in wonder.

"No Raven" Charlie smiled at the nickname that she had been given when she was five. "I was to busy hoping no one would see me, too busy studying so I could get into a good university, so I could take you and leave" She told her sister. She ran her fingers through ponytail. "but it all worked out in the end didn't it? I have two very good friends, a wonderful little sister and a very good job that will allow me to support us" She finished with a smile.

Charlie gave her older sister a hug. "Thank you, for loving me" She said.

"That's hardly something you need to thank me for, I give it for free" Checking the time she handed Charlie her lunch bag. "But it's now 7:45, we need to go if you want to be able to know where you're going for class, even if it is the first day of school for everyone else as well"

It was September 4 after all first day of school, for everyone.

Charlie nodded and jumped off her seat and headed off to the car.

* * *

The ride to school was silent and peaceful. Charlie sat in the back seat just staring out the window thinking about her home back in Gotham. The school she had been fortunate enough to attend.

Her mind also turned to her sister and Central City Elementary School. She was curious as to what it would be like. She had very few memories of living in Central when she was younger in fact the only memories she had were of her sister, taking her to the park, or lulling her to sleep with a lullaby, or reading to her at night.

She noticed her older sister Lizzie looking at her through the rear view mirror. Before putting her eyes back on the road.

She was worried. Charlie could tell who wouldn't be? After being in a town where all she knew was heart break, to come back even if it was by her own choosing must have been hard on her. Despite Charlie's earlier gripes the main concern had been for her sister. She still remembered when they had packed up and left, the trial had been quick and hadn't taken years to set up like some other trials did, considering that most of the evidence, were eye witness accounts.

Lizzie had been granted full custody of her sister in the time of the trial as well so that when the trial was over they could just pack up and go.

She remembered sitting in the backseat in her booster chair, her sister driving as fast as she possibly could while staying within range of the speed limit, just to get as far away from Central as possible. Curious as to what the next city would bring.

She remembered seeing her sister slaving over her essays, the headmaster watching her as her sister stayed late in class. She remembered Bruce Wayne offering to take them in, out of sympathy for them, She remembered watching as Lizzie felt trapped by Bruce's questions and finally broke down crying in his arms, telling him everything.

Most of all she remembered Tim Drake Bruce Wayne's newest ward. Bruce Wayne had found him a couple years after they had moved in. Bruce Wayne had taken him in and immediately started treating him like a member of the family. Charlie hadn't cared she was just happy to have a friend who was about her age.

She had taken part in gymnastics, and her sister had enrolled her in martial arts she was already quite advanced having taken part since she was 5 years old and had even given Tim Drake a run for his money (who had been taking Martial arts as well)

The car stopped at the school and together Charlie and Lizzie walked out to the main office.

* * *

**Police Office**

Lizzie sighed as she walked into the Police station.

She had given Charlie a hug before leaving her in the yard, after having a quick talk with the principle about rules regulations and how Charlotte was in good hands and that there was absolutely nothing to worry about. Lizzie had resisted the urge to yell at the principal but she just smiled and told him that she had gone to the very same school 15 years before and she was quite sure her sister would be fine and that there had been no need to reassure her.

The principal had backed off after that and stared at her curiously as if trying to recognize her. Lizzie did of course he was only 3-4 years older than her, but even in elementary she had been a wall flower.

_I really can't wait till I can see Gotham again_ She thought to her- self as she entered her new boss's office.

"Hello, you interviewed me last week?" She told the white haired man. "You told me to be here by 9:15? She asked.

The white haired man looked up at her and smiled, though she could see a hint of doubt behind his eyes, "ah yes the most prized Forensic scientist in Gotham"

She smiled politely at the man. A faint blush coming to her cheeks "I don't know about that," She started "but my bosses back in Gotham thought I did pretty well"

"Your references shone brightly, makes me wonder why you left in the first place?" He asked lightly.

Lizzie sighed, her smile failing for a moment. "As I told you in the interview, I used to live here and when I left I also left some unfinished business here as well, I'm hoping to put it behind me so my little sister and I can move on" She told him honestly.

"and when you're done?"

Lizzie shrugged at her new boss "I don't know, my sister and I will cross that bridge when we get to it"

Her boss Dr. Montgomery nodded to her before closing a file and getting up from her desk. "Well then time to show you your work station hmm"

Lizzie nodded to him happily. "That would be lovely"

Wally closed his locker door and headed to the forensics lab. Everyone greeted him with a smile and a 'hello' and he started waiting for their boss to come in.

It didn't take long for Montgomery to come in with a gorgeous looking girl beside him.

"Everyone this is Elizabeth Channing she is our new Forensic scientist" Wally stared at the young woman beside him she did look familiar. His eyes widened so the shy Lizzie Channing did become a forensicologist, hmm interesting. Though he did vaguely wonder why she chose this particular topic, forensic scientists dealt with dead bodies very frequently and it just didn't seem very her. He would've thought she would have pursued a job as a botanist, or a librarian she was shy enough.

That hadn't been the only thing that surprised him she was… gorgeous, her glasses were gone exposing her beautiful cobalt blue eyes, her face was clear and free of all blemishes, her blonde hair actually looked clean as if she had actual time in the past 7 years to take a bath.

She looked just as surprised as he was as if she had never thought he would become a forensic scientist.

"Wally will be the one to show you around" Montgomery told her. "He's our best scientist yet, so if you have any questions please ask him" Elizabeth nodded to the boss before walking over to him.

"Hello Ms. Channing" He said to her.

He heard her sigh. "Call me Lizzie, Wally" She told him. "Or should I say Mr. Wallace 'the man' West" She told him referring to what he had been called in high school.

Wally stared at her surprised. She was not the same shy wallflower she had been in high school, she had grown up into an strong independent woman, no longer the shy, jumpy, frightened wallflower he had seen back in highschool.

He vaguely wondered what had happened to her to illicit such a dramatic change in her personality.

* * *

Lizzie could not believe it. Wally West? Mr. Jock? Mr. Wally I – just – ooze – awesomeness – because – I – am – Wally – West – and – therefore – I – deserve – everything – I – want West? A forensic scientist?

Ok she may have been being a bit harsh and to be fair that one time they worked together he did pull his half of the weight, but still that was his attitude half the time in high school. Part of her hated him for it, because he had it all, a family who loved him dearly, friends who seemed to actually care for him, and he was popular.

The Jock was well known throughout Central High as being the most popular boy in high school.

It didn't help that she knew Barry Allen his uncle. Who had assured her many times that Wally was a good person but also a teenage boy. She had no doubt, but she just didn't like him.

_"__You must know my nephew Wally West" Barry said talking to her. She sat on the stone steps of the police station her little sister drawing doodles on a notebook beside her._

_The ratty haired glasses girl looked up at Barry her eyebrow raised. "Yes I've seen him" She said._

_"__How is he?" _

_Lizzie shrugged. "Popular, happy, lucky as hell, why do you ask?"_

_Barry shrugged "I worry about him sometimes"_

**_Must be nice _**_She thought to herself._

_"__He seems fine to me" Lizzie said._

_"__You said he's lucky"_

_"__He has a family that loves him Barry" Lizzie said "Right there he has something I never had" She told him._

_"__That's not true Lizzie" Charlie said looking up at Lizzie. "I love you"_

_Lizzie smiled and picked up her little sister. "I know you do little one" _

Lizzie shook herself out of the memory and listened to her new Boss explain once more before she went to Wally West.

"Hello Ms. Channing" He told her politely.

She sighed and shook her head. "Call me Lizzie Wally" then an idea struck "Or should I say Mr. Wallace 'the man' West" That had been the name he was called back in high school.

She noticed him staring at her surprised. She supposed he would be, she had been rather jumpy and shy back in high school hadn't she? Now to see that she could happily tease him in public was probably a shock to him.

She smiled at his shocked expression. "I've changed in Gotham," She told him.

Wally's looked confused. "What do you mean"

Lizzie smiled. "In Gotham you can't be a shy jumpy little child, you have to grow up quickly if you want to stay alive" She told him _however living with Bruce Wayne did help considerably_ She thought to herself.

"Why would you move there?"

Lizzie shrugged "I got a scholarship to go to Gotham University," Was all she said. "If you want to know more read my file, I'm not talking about it again" She told him. Wally was confused as to what the 'again' part meant, but decided to let it go. Instead opting to tell her what was expected of her.

* * *

**I actually agonized over cutting out the scene where Lizzie and Charlie talk about Charlie's clothes but then I felt that If I did that I would have to rewrite the ENTIRE scene and I couldn't come up with anything that would give the scene the same feel, so I kept it. Hope you liked it please leave a review. **


End file.
